Microscopes are often purchased for children to acquaint them with things small. Children's microscopes are, for the most part, inexpensive versions of more expensive adult microscopes. However, physiologically and emotionally children are not simply small adults. Conventional microscopes are often quite difficult for children and even many adults to use. The special problems children have with conventional microscope designs seem to have been ignored in the design of microscopes for children or the casual user. The child user therefore often gets frustrated and losses interest so the microscope sits on the shelf, unused.